1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for connecting a memory module to a PCB (printed circuit board) electrically.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,295, an electrical connector for connecting with two memory modules comprises a longitudinal insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained in said insulating housing. Said insulating housing defines two longitudinal insertion slots, an upper insertion slot and a lower insertion slot which are stacked vertically for receiving two memory modules electrically. The contacts are divided into an upper group with two rows and a lower group with two rows. Each contact has a contacting beam exposing in said corresponding insertion slot and a soldering leg outside of the insulating housing and to be soldered on a surface of PCB. The soldering legs of the upper group contacts are arranged at an outer line, while the soldering legs of the lower group contacts are soldered at an inner line with relative to the insulating housing. Both the soldering legs of the upper group contacts and lower group contacts are soldered on the same surface of the PCB. Correspondingly, the PCB should provide an inner area for the soldering legs of lower group contacts and an outer area for the soldering legs of upper group contacts on the surface thereof, which will enhance the size of the electrical connector and occupy a large area of the PCB, especially in a high-density connector with mass contacts.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector assembly to solve the problems above.